


fun to play with not to eat

by neutralbutterfly



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Spoilers, You could read this as romantic if you really wanted to but I can't see it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutralbutterfly/pseuds/neutralbutterfly
Summary: (Full game spoilers.)There isn't much time left before Akamatsu's trap fails.





	fun to play with not to eat

There isn't much she can do as she stands right behind the secret door and waits. The promotional video's song blares overhead and her heart pumps along with the tune. 'Tune' is a strong word; it's better described as audible anxiety.

That was the intent, she supposes.

Tsumugi reaffixes her glasses and looks up at the banal security camera above her head. The Team can see her, she's certain, and she silently begs to them. 

_Please give me more time._

She has no idea whether or not the plea will work, but it's better to pray than to be silent. At least there is a chance that her hope will come to pass now.

The door to the library opens. Through a minuscule crack in the secret door, she lays eyes on her victim.

Amami Rantarou.

_It would be him._

* * *

_"Oh, hey! I'm Amami Rantarou, the Super High School Level Adventurer. We've been waiting for you to wake up."_

_"S-Shirogane Tsumugi. I'm sorry, I... I don't remember my talent."_

_"Hm, that's unfortunate. We'll have to figure that out together."_

_He kisses her hand and she doesn't hate it, not entirely._

* * *

_And one by one their classmates are murdered, right before their very eyes. Tsumugi clings to Amami's hand the entire time, tears welling up in her eyes every time they encounter a blood filled room and a subsequent corpse._

_"I'll protect you," Amami promises her every single time this happens. "I won't let you be killed."_

_And all Tsumugi can think is that she might have killed someone by now, if he wasn't beside her every waking hour._

* * *

_The Mastermind, the Ringleader, Enoshima Junko the fifty-second, Suzuki Tarou, whatever you might want to call him, reveals himself as the one behind their situation._

_Humanity is destroyed, and Suzuki demands a sacrifice. It's her, Amami, and the Super High School Level Ice Dancer left, the last of whom looks as if she's ready to pass out._

_From across the sham of a courtroom, Amami meets her eyes for one second, and it's enough to instil a fear in her mind._

_"If you want a sacrifice so badly, I'll give up my life."_

_"No!" Tsumugi shouts. "I won't let you. Take me instead, Suzuki-kun!"_

_Amami responds. "You can't, Shirogane-san. I volunteered, and I'll die if I have to-"_

_Tsumugi breaths. "I can't lose you. I can't."_

_Suzuki stares at them, then smiles, exposing all the knives in his mouth._

_"Well... why not both?"_

* * *

_"What are you going to do next season?"_

_They're alone in the photocopy room, the first time they've been alone together since season fifty-two of the hit television show Danganronpa came to a close, with thirty million viewers._

_Tsumugi looks at him with hollow eyes. She had survived one season. He had survived six._

_"I'm not sure. But a few people want me to play the Ringleader this time."_

_Amami leans against the doorframe. "Ah. Well, good luck with that."_

_Tsumugi asks. "What about you? Are they making you come back again?"_

_"Tch. Of course they are. Do you really think they wouldn't?" Amami looks like he might spit blood._

_Tsumugi wrings her hands and feels tears burn in her eyes again._

* * *

Akamatsu's shot misses. Amami turns his head and this is her only chance. Tsumugi bursts from the room and brings a steel ball of her own down on his head. She has to. It's the way to keep the game moving.

Tick tock. Tick tock.

"Sorry," Tsumugi whispers. "But those feelings from the last season were fake, you know. And we all have our roles. Yours is to die here."

Tick tock. Tick tock.

Tsumugi flees from the library, the bookcase closing behind her just as Akamatsu and her entourage arrive. She drops the blonde's ball into a bin and rushes back out to the cafeteria, clenching her eyes shut as the Body Discovery Announcement plays overhead.

It's okay. It's what he deserved. It's following the script.

Tsumugi feels bile burn her throat.


End file.
